


Warmth

by deweydrops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Backrubs, Bubble Bath, Cabins, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forests, Gift Giving, Hair Brushing, Ice, Logyn - Freeform, Snow, Winter Solstice, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweydrops/pseuds/deweydrops
Summary: Sigyn is not fond of winter, as Loki discovers during their first year together. Loki is determined to lift her spirits.





	Warmth

Winter arrived with a vengeance in Asgard, with temperatures dropping the instant the final leaves fell from the trees, and the sun setting earlier and earlier each day as the Solstice drew near. Blasts of cold air struck the palace each time the gold doors opened, and snow covered the landscape. Loki never minded the chill, in fact he preferred it to the stagnant summer heat that left him suffocating and bright sun that reddened and blistered his skin so easily.

Sigyn, on the other hand, was a creature of sunshine, thriving in springtime. She preferred dressing in lighter fabrics that allowed her to move about unencumbered, exploring the gardens, taking her tea on the balcony in the evenings as the sun set. Since the first snowfall of the season, she'd been afflicted by a peculiar melancholia. Often drowsy, she'd retire to bed earlier and rise later each morning, yet still doze for hours many afternoons. She shivered constantly, using either her magic or several blankets to no avail. She'd complain of headaches and found difficulty focusing on even routine tasks.

Loki noted all of these changes as the weather turned not long after they'd wed, beginning when he'd found her staring morosely out of the their chamber window as twilight descended one afternoon. Though she did not allow her affliction to impede her duties or her kind nature, he knew she was not herself. He considered asking the healers to look her over, but Sigyn insisted she felt fine, and without a physical ailment he doubted there was much to be done anyway.

Instead he spoke of his concerns with Frigga one day after the morning meal.

“Is Sigyn unwell?” the Queen asked. “She has been so quiet of late. Had she not been right by your side this morning I would scarcely have known she was with us. And even then it seemed as though her mind was on the other side of Yggdrasil.”

“In truth I am unsure,” Loki answered, now that they were alone. “She is not ill so far as I can tell but her spirits are not as they were.”

“She has a soul of spring,” Frigga mused. “I imagine this time of year is not an easy one for her.”

“I've no control over the turn of the seasons, Mother,” Loki sighed. “What is to be done?”

“You've always loved the cold, my son,” Frigga answered, a wistful smile crossing her face. “I still recall the way your eyes shone at the first snowfall each season when you were little. You'd wake us all well before dawn, drag Thor out of bed to play, build your snow figures all over the courtyard, your little tracks all over-”

“ _Yes_ , Mother-”

The queen cleared her throat. “But Sigyn does not see winter as you do. Perhaps if she saw how it appeals to you, she may come to appreciate it.”

“Mmm,” Loki grunted, rising to take his leave. He made no other comment on the matter, though a plan had already taken root in his mind.

*

A cold rain fell upon the city a few mornings later, the kind that froze the instant it hit the ground, coating every visible surface in a thick layer of ice.

Sigyn had only intended to read for a bit before the evening meal, another dull ache brewing behind her eyes compelling her away from the great library. She retired to her and Loki's chambers and stretched out on the bed. She'd changed into an old under tunic of Loki's that had replaced her own purple sleeping tunic as her favorite garment to rest in, and before long burrowed under the heavy covers. The rhythmic _plink-plink_ of the ice-rain against the window proved oddly soothing and she'd succumbed to the heaviness in her eyelids.

When she woke, the sky had darkened, revealing the full night sky. It was, by her estimate, several hours past the evening meal. She sat up, wondering why no one had come to rouse her.

She wandered into the antechamber, finding Loki seated on their velveteen chaise beside a low fire.

“By the Norns, it seems we have a Solstice miracle,” Loki teased when he saw her. “She lives!”

“How long have I slept?” Sigyn asked, shuffling over to the chaise, trying to shake off the grogginess in her head.

“Long enough that you might as well stay just as you are,” Loki replied, looking her over with approval. “Most of the court has retired for the evening.”

Sigyn stretched her back before sitting beside Loki, draping her legs over his lap. “I cannot believe I slept so long. Why did no one wake me?”

“I did not wish for you to be disturbed, my sweet,” said Loki, rubbing small circles on her ankles. “But fear not. I have seen to it that you will not starve.” He gestured to a covered plate on the nearby table. Beside it sat her bluebell teacup that she'd been gifted during her first visit to Vanaheim, steam rising from its porcelain rim.

She lifted the plate cover to find a slice of roasted pheasant, along with bread, cheese, and the spiced plum jam she favored. The sight of food reminded her of how long it had been since she'd eaten, and her stomach rumbled at the aroma.

“Thank you.” She pecked Loki's cheek before helping herself.

“It was no easy task, retrieving those morsels,” Loki went on. “Have you tried keeping food away from Volstagg? That poor servant nearly lost a hand.”

Sigyn chuckled between bites. “Well I appreciate the sacrifice.” When she'd had her fill, she set down the plate in favor of the teacup, the scent of mint and chamomile bringing a smile to her lips.

“My darling...” Loki murmured, idly stroking her bare legs, hands stopping just at the hem of the tunic. When she set the teacup down, he wrapped an arm around her hips, supporting her back with the other as he pulled her close until she eased onto his lap.

A chill blew in from the balcony. Outside the rain had morphed into snow, dropping thick, wet flakes onto the ice below. Sigyn shivered until her magic surrounded her in a warm, yellow light. “This infernal snow,” she sighed. “I put so much more energy into staving off the cold. It drains me...” She rested her head against Loki's collarbone. She could feel his magic thrumming beneath his flesh. Small sparks of green flowed from his fingers, merging with her own magic as it often did when one of them used magic near the other. “Every thing takes so much more effort.”

“You would be resting before the hearth back in your village this time of year, would you not?” Loki asked. “Had you not come to the palace?”

Sigyn nodded. “Autumn back home is a frenzy of harvesting, preserving, canning, preparing...fretting over having enough to last for the next few months...and in winter we wait.” She traced the gold metal on Loki's tunic. “So little else to do than huddle near the fire. I used to worry so when the supplies began to dwindle. Those snowflakes began to seem like little demons sent to entrap us in the cottage for eternity.”

Loki smoothed his hands down the length of her back. “You've no need to fear demons of ice, my sweet.” He nuzzled the bridge of her nose. “But it is time we retired.”

“Retired? But I only just woke, my prince,” Sigyn protested, though in truth the prospect of returning to bed - this time, with Loki - did not bother her at all. In fact the drowsiness settled over her once more, and she closed her eyes for a long moment before Loki's low chuckle roused her.

“It seems you are in need of more rest, my darling,” he replied. “And we've a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Sigyn lifted her head. “A big day?” She knew of no upcoming travels or feasts, though the days had begun to blur together in her mind. “What must we do?”

“Only be ready at daybreak with a bag packed,” Loki answered, a gleam in his eye.

*

By dawn the skies had cleared, and the groundskeepers set about the difficult task of clearing the paths of snow and frost. Icicles hung off pillars and windows in long, sharp spikes, breaking off bit by bit as the sun rose.

Thor, already in a sour mood from missing his sparring sessions the day before, stomped outside only to slip on a patch of ice along the steps. He roared in anger before summoning Mjolnir, smashing icicles left and right. Shards of ice exploded across the courtyard as passersby fled the onslaught.

Loki watched the chaos with amusement from a safe vantage point. He waited for Sigyn to appear so they could start on their journey. He'd placed a small enchantment to ensure she'd wake early, and though it worked, she was still packing her bag when he'd left to ready the carriage. Probably she was checking her list over and over, bringing way too much, and fretting she'd forgotten some vital trinket or another.

At last, Sigyn emerged from the palace, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. A fresh snowfall began dotting the sky with new snowflakes, threatening to cover the paths once more. “Where to?” She asked as Loki hoisted her bag into the carriage before helping her inside.

“You'll see,” Loki replied as the carriage left the palace grounds. Sigyn settled in beside him, her eyes focused on the window. Loki felt her shiver beneath her green and gold velvet cloak and put his arm over her shoulders. He pushed back her hood and breathed in the soft scent of her hair before kissing the top of her head.

The carriage rode along the countryside for some time, surrounded by thickening snowfall. The city faded into the distance, replaced by fjords and large swaths of forest. Sigyn relaxed into Loki's embrace, her eyes fixed on the window, curious as to what Loki planned for her.

By the afternoon the carriage stopped before a narrow passage at the edge of a dense forest. Sigyn turned to Loki.

“The rest of the path is too narrow for the carriage,” he explained. “So we must carry on on foot.” He helped her out of the carriage and lead her down the uneven trail as the carriage departed. As they walked on, sounds of the countryside faded away, leaving only stillness and silence apart from the sound of their footsteps on the snow.

Sigyn surveyed the landscape as she held onto Loki's arm. As they moved along, small abandoned cabins came into view, long overgrown with foliage. “What were these?” she asked.

“This area was once used for ice fishing, millennia ago,” Loki replied. “The fisherman would spend months in these cabins before we developed more effective means of procuring fish from our waters.”

“So this area has been forgotten?”

“Mostly,” Loki steadied her as they traversed an area thick with underbrush. “Just waiting for some curious soul to happen upon them.”

Sigyn raised an eyebrow. “And who would possess such a soul, I wonder?”

Just as their breath grew heavy from the long hike, they emerged at the other end of the forest. An inlet stretched out before them, its waters frozen yet glittering as light hit the ice. Not far away stood one last cabin, this one not neglected like the others. It was old, yes, but cared for, looking for all the world as though it were waiting for new souls to enter its door.

“We're here,” Loki said after catching his breath. He lead Sigyn to the cabin, opening the wooden door with a wave of his hand. Inside the familiar quaint surroundings welcomed him back, and for a moment it seemed no time at all had passed since he'd been here last.

Another wave of his hand lit the fireplace along the back wall, illuminating the cabin in a golden red glow. Sigyn followed him inside, placing her bag down and shaking the snow from her cloak. “Another secret hideaway?”

“Not quite,” Loki replied, his eyes casting over the simple furnishings. “Mother found me wandering along the inlet one day after Thor and I had a terrible quarrel when we were still boys. I hid in here hoping she wouldn't drag me back to the palace. Instead, she allowed me to claim this cabin for my own, even helped me bring some of my belongings here.”

Sigyn smiled at the story. She looked around the cabin as Loki untied her cloak from her shoulders. “I used to come here much more often to focus on my studies,” he went on. “Lately I have not had an occasion to return here. Until now.”

“It is a far cry from the opulence of the palace,” Sigyn remarked, taking an interest in the books stacked on the small table by the fire. “But I like it. It's warmer, quieter. It suits you.”

Pride swelled in Loki's chest at Sigyn's approval. He curled an arm over her waist. “I'd hoped you would find it agreeable.”

In no time at all she'd located the tea kettle in the small kitchen and filled it with water, leaving it to boil in the fireplace. “May I ask what the occasion is that brought us here?”

Loki glanced out the window. The sky had darkened considerably since they'd left the carriage. Snow swirled outside, skirting along the frozen inlet, but the full depth of the night sky hadn't revealed itself yet.

“You'll see very soon,” he replied. “In the meantime, I wish for you to be as comfortable as possible. This is now your cabin as much as it is mine.”

Sigyn took a seat before the fire, huddling close to catch the warmth. Loki sat beside her, watching as the glow from the flames played across her features.

“Loki,” Sigyn began, her eyes on the wooden floor. “I know I have not proved great company lately. I fear I may have disappointed you...”

“And why should you fear that, my sweet?”

“It is our first year of marriage,” Sigyn went on. “I...suppose you did not anticipate finding me so morose after such a short while of wedding me.”

“It was an alarming change,” Loki mused. “Though I suppose I've always known the cold does not agree with you. But we will see to it that your needs are well met until the spring returns.”

Sigyn met his gaze. “My melancholy has not...displeased you?”

Loki covered her hand with his. “I only wish for you to be happy, my sweet. Which reminds me...” He stood, pulling a small parcel from one of his pocket dimensions. “I'd planned to wait until the proper Solstice to present you with this, yet I think you ought to make use of this as soon as possible.” He placed the parcel in her lap. It was heavy, yet pliable.

Sigyn slipped the cover from the parcel, revealing a large swath of luxuriant green fabric, with intricate gold stitching between the padding. The unusual heft brought a strange serenity the longer she held it.

“A blanket?” Sigyn remarked. “It is splendid, my prince.”

“No mere blanket, my darling,” Loki replied, lifting a corner of the blanket. “Place your hand over the top corner here.”

Sigyn placed her hand just as Loki instructed.

“Now, summon your magic.”

As Sigyn summoned her magic, yellow light flowed into the blanket, bringing a low glow to the padding. The heat she so often had to conjure now lay stored within the fabric, providing a deep warmth that seemed to penetrate into her very soul.

“You need only imbue it once a day or so. It shall do the rest of the work for you,” Loki explained. “Now you need not fear being drained of your energy simply to avoid the cold.”

Sigyn lifted the blanket, spreading it over her shoulders and wrapping it around her body like a cocoon. “It's truly lovely,” she remarked, savoring its heft, like a reassuring caress. A blissful sigh escaped her lips. “Though I may not emerge from beneath my fine new cover until long after the snow melts.”

“I have no objection to that,” said Loki, thoroughly pleased by Sigyn's obvious delight in her gift. “So long as I may join you under there on occasion.”

“Of course.”She leaned over and kissed Loki, embracing him from beneath the blanket. “Thank you, my prince.” She rose. “But do not think I have forgotten you.”

After rifling through her bag, Sigyn produced a small jar and brought it over to Loki. “You may not have much use of it now, but I think it will serve you well once the winter passes.”

Loki took hold of the jar, opening the lid to find a pale white salve within. “In my village we used it so the sun would not scald our skin while we're working outside,” Sigyn explained. “I know you are quite susceptible to the burning. I'd hoped this might help.”

Loki dipped a finger into the jar, dabbing a drop of the salve onto the pad of his fingertip. The salve vanished into his skin as he rubbed it. He'd never heard of such a salve before, one that could ease his suffering during the long summers in Asgard. To learn that such a thing was commonplace in the village briefly caused his anger to spike, that no one before Sigyn had thought he might have use of it.

“I know the nobility tends to look down upon... _peasant_ wares,” Sigyn added with a small smile. “So this can be our little secret.”

“Of course,” Loki replied. He cared not if the salve was considered beneath someone of his station, favored only by the village peasants. If it prevented his skin burning, he would gladly make use of it. “Thank you, Sigyn.” He set the jar aside for the moment, instead focusing his gaze on his wife, once again reminded how grateful he was to have her. “I am certain it will serve me well.”

They kissed as the snow piled up outside the cabin, having cast side all concerns of the palace and their respective titles for the time being. So rare were the moments when they were permitted to be merely Loki and Sigyn, without the expectations of the throne, Loki's family, the court, and the kingdom weighing on their minds. From time to time he'd pondered what it would be like to take her away, far beyond the nine realms, not to return, but he knew he could not bring himself to take that risk of losing the love of his family for good. And so he settled for the small moments he could steal away with her.

He cast his eyes to the window once more. The sun had now properly set. “It's time,” he whispered to Sigyn, rising. “Close your eyes.” He helped to her to her feet, guiding her towards the door. Though her eyes were closed, he held his palm over them anyway to avoid spoiling the sight too early.

They exited the cabin, walking just a few feet towards the inlet for a clear view of the sky. Loki released his hand. “Look up.”

She opened her eyes. “Oh!”

Above the inlet, framed by the treeline of the forest, stretched the outer cosmos of Yggdrasil. The other realms displayed before them, along with the stars, nebulas, and distant galaxies in a crystal clear view rarely seen on Asgard. But the real feature were the swirls of multicolored lights that seemed to dance just above the skyline. Brilliant flashes of green, purple, blue and yellow lit the darkened sky, reflecting off the frozen inlet, and illuminating the snow.

“Loki,” Sigyn breathed, her eyes wide. “What...”

“It's a rarely seen phenomenon,” Loki explained. “But once a year magnetic shifts between the realms cause these flashes in the night sky. On Asgard there are few places where such a display can be seen. You must be in precisely the right place and they only appear for a short while.”

“It's...it's beautiful,” Sigyn whispered, clasping Loki's shoulder as her eyes never left the sky. “No...it's more than that...though the words escape me.”

“Then we will settle for one word,” Loki murmured, though his eyes were not on the night sky at all. Rather, he watched Sigyn. Her eyes bright, her mouth slightly dropped in awe, the return of a liveliness within her that had lain dormant for since the first snow. “Beautiful.”

*

Later, Sigyn stretched out in the small bath, enjoying the hot water that steamed up the little washroom with fog, a small goblet of wine in her hand. She barely saw Loki enter, just catching his figure moving through the mist as he pulled a small stool over to the tub and sat behind her. His hands reached out, caressing the nape of her neck before sliding down to her shoulders, lightly kneading her muscles.

“Mmm...” Sigyn moaned, closing her eyes. “I believe this bath is not quite large enough to accommodate both of us, my prince.”

“It is still your turn, Sigyn,” Loki whispered, his fingers kneading her back. “I am merely here to assist.” He kissed along the base of her neck.

Sigyn tilted her head back, leaning into his ministrations. His hands were so sure, so strong, yet with her he was so gentle, attentive. She hadn't realized how much she ached until his tender hands found her sore areas. His hands, which had slayed thousands of foes over the centuries, were formidable. Merciless, even. Yet when they touched her she found nothing but Loki's deep affection. For all his ferocity in battle, he would never harm her, she knew.

Once he'd finished with her back, his fingers drew up to the back of her head, slipping out the pin that held up her hair. Her long curls fell before Loki gathered them in his hands, sweeping them back over the edge of the tub. A moment later, Sigyn felt the light tug of a comb working its way through her tresses.

She giggled as the sensation caused gooseflesh ripple over her arms. She arched her back and tilted her head further to look at Loki, her red-blonde locks draped over his lap. “My prince, I am quite certain I can manage that on my own.”

“I know.” Loki continued combing, a small smile on his lips. “I find this soothing.” He lifted another small section of her hair, lightly working from the ends upward.

Sigyn closed her eyes once more, keeping her head back to give Loki better access. Despite her protest, she loved the feeling of Loki's hands in her hair, his fingers buried in her thick strands, tickling her scalp. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep as Loki worked. Reminded once more of how deeply he loved her, she reached back and grasped his hand. He paused and looked down at her.

“I love you.”

“My Sigyn,” Loki squeezed her hand back. “Love of my life.”

*

Once they'd finished, they retired to the small bed near the back of the cabin. They were well-accustomed to the wide, spacious bed in their chambers, and finding a comfortable position to accommodate both of them proved no easy task. Eventually Loki lay on his side pressed against the back wall, insisting that he was, in fact, perfectly comfortable, and Sigyn lay beside him, her back facing him, his arm draped over her waist. Outside, the lights swirled on, illuminating the cabin with small flashes of color dancing along the walls.

“I swear this bed is so much smaller than I remember,” Loki murmured, brushing back a mouthful of Sigyn's curls. He shifted forward slightly, hoping to avoid the uneven wood boring into his spine during the night. Sigyn reached around, clutching his hip as the slight movement nearly pushed her off the bed altogether.

“We could always move to the floor,” Sigyn offered, securely wrapped in her new blanket. “Though I suspect it is quite a bit colder.”

“Perhaps,” Loki replied. “But you may be on to something, my darling.” He rose, relieved to no longer be stuck near the knotted wood of the cabin wall. He offered Sigyn his hand. She stood, allowing Loki to push the mattress off the bed, along with the pillows and blankets.

“It's worth a try, I suppose,” Sigyn chuckled when Loki lay back down on the mattress, with all the pillows and blankets spread about. She knelt beside him, finding that they did, indeed, have much more room.

“You always were full of the cleverest ideas, little wife,” Loki purred into her ear, pulling her back with him.

“At the rate we were going it was quite likely I would have ended up down here anyhow,” Sigyn shrugged. “At least this way I have a much softer landing.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her forehead. “I would not have let you go, my darling. I have no intention of doing so now that I have you.”

Sigyn tilted her head up, meeting his eyes. “And I've no intention of leaving your side, my Loki.” She smoothed his dark hair back from his forehead, studying his emerald eyes. In spite all the court's talk of his penchant for chaos and mischief, Loki was the only soul who made her feel truly safe. Yet she sensed a deep yearning within him at times, a pain she so wished to ease however she could.

“What shall we do tomorrow?” Sigyn asked, brushing the darkened thought away for now. “I've no idea how long you intend for us to stay here.”

“The snow may well keep us here for a day or two,” Loki mused. “But do not worry, we will be well equipped until then. In the meantime, we may do whatever we wish.”

“Perhaps we could explore,” Sigyn suggested. Loki raised an eyebrow, given how little enthusiasm she tended to show for being outside in the cold. “Or build snow figures. Though you might find it boring without any guards to surprise.”

Loki dropped his head as his cheeks colored. “Ah, Mother has been telling you stories, I see.”

Sigyn grinned. “Well, if I'm to bear your progeny I must know what to expect.”

“In my defense it seems the guards do not value creativity as much as they ought,” Loki retorted. “I merely intended to pay homage to their efforts in the sparring yards.”

“-By depicting snow figures in battle. Using the entirety of the sparring yards,” Sigyn finished. “I'm told the crushed winterberry for blood and sharpened sticks as weapons were rather impressive.”

Loki allowed himself a wistful chuckle at the memory. “I've an eye for detail, it seems.”

“Although 'homage' doesn't quite explain the multitude of snow figures you placed all along the Bifrost.”

“Oh _they_ were fleeing to safety. From the snow bilgesnipe.”

“Of course,” Sigyn laughed. “I should have liked to have seen that.”

“I may be amenable to recreating the scene,” Loki offered, his fingers grazing along Sigyn's upper arm. “Though I shall require some assistance.”

“You will have it.” Sigyn's eyes brightened in the darkness. “Though I may have a few suggestions of my own for your snow figures.”

“Is that so?” Loki grinned, looking down at her. “I look forward to seeing your work, my darling.”

“Then let us rest,” Sigyn replied, kissing him deeply. “For we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

 


End file.
